Trust
by Big Bad Sheep
Summary: Hao didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of such gentle touches.


A/N: Don't own anything. This was written for a friend who demanded I make Lyserg top. For some ungodly reason idek. Constructive feedback is loved. First time writing porn. Be gentle.

It was an issue of trust. Nothing more, nothing less.

It had been brought up in a not so subtle way, that Hao didn't trust the green haired dowser. That he was controlling of everything in their already fragile relationship. And, admittedly, Hao was.

Not that he had no have reason to be. Ryu was always making grabby hands at Lyserg; he was _positive_ that the Tao had also been making eyes at Lyserg as well. That's what had landed him in this position with said boy, underneath him, letting wandering hands roam over his body. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Hao didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of such touches. Hao enjoyed giving the dowser these very same touches, to show how he loved him, cared for him, and most importantly that _Lyserg was his_. No one else's and the marks he usually left on him would be present for weeks as proof of their rather heated and passionate act.

Only now the tables were turned, and Hao was underneath the smaller boy, taking these touches with soft breaths, and even softer sounds. While pleasant, it was still maddening; it was so slow, too slow. He liked to set the pace for this kind of activity, but could no longer.

"Lyserg." Came a rather stern tone.

"Trust me." Was the only response.

And who was he to deny? Lyserg had trusted him intimately, even after all the horror Hao had unleashed on the world, the horror that Hao had knowingly killed his parents, and trusted him full well, knowing that should he have a fit, the fiery shaman could easily wipe him off of the face of the planet.

The dowsers hands continued roaming, and Hao squirmed under the less-than-talented fingers as they raked gently across a rather sensitive spot that even he hadn't known existed on his body, and he gave a small, indignant squeak. Prompting the British boy to stop, and look at his lover in the face curiously. To which Hao closed his eyes and turned his head, ignoring the curious but amused look.

"Continue." It was a borderline growl. Annoyed at giving such an unintimidating sound.

A nod was the only reply, and soon Lyserg's mouth joined the inexperienced fingers on his chest, nipping, suckling, along with squeezing, pinching, and a rather light clawing. Too light, not enough contact, but he wasn't allowed to do anything to stop this, though his breathing picked up slightly, and he made a noise, to try and encourage Lyserg to either go faster, or press harder. Though he'd prefer he do both.

All he got for his efforts was a chuckle, a 'Be patient', and more light touches, ones that had finally moved further down. The elder Asakura gave a sigh of relief, Lyserg now swirling his tongue around his naval. Dear deities that existed, he wanted to flip their position so much and take charge of what was happening, but he was unable too.

Then, finally, his pants were sliding off of him, releasing his poor frustration at the teasing touches.

Only to find it got worse from here.

Lyserg seemed adamant in making him submit to his will, and he couldn't stop the childish whine as he was taken a hold of and being stroked lightly and teasingly. See, this was why he enjoyed topping. They'd most certainly be into the fun part right now and-

_Oh fuck him hard_, Lyserg's mouth was so hot and wet and Hao gave a loud moan as the said boys tongue played with him ever so nicely, making him even harder if at all possible.

To his frustration, Lyserg pulled away after so few licks, and he was nearly ready to yell in frustration, before he felt something slick enter him and he gave a surprised groan.

_And just when had Lyserg lubricated his fingers?_

Damned if he knew, but it wasn't something he was particularly against with the short thrusting movements the finger made inside of him. Hao gave another groan, this one in much lower volume then the last, and much more fulfilled when another finger entered him.

Now they were getting somewhere finally.

However, even if it was mighty pleasurable to have the green haired dowser prepping him for something much bigger than two fingers, Hao didn't enjoy it. It wasn't that he didn't love Lyserg; he just didn't enjoy submitting to someone else. It was weakness, and perhaps even in such an intimate moment like this, should he let his guard down, perhaps Lyserg still held onto some of his hate, and was simply waiting for the right moment to put a bullet through his head and-

Hao moaned loudly, stars dancing before his vision as Lyserg's fingers managed to brush against his prostate, hands quickly moving to entangle themselves in the dowsers hair, crying out his name as Lyserg was quick to do it again and again. That bastard, controlling him like this, and making him give these undignified sounds. Sounds that didn't suit someone like him.

"Hao," The boy whispered gently against his stomach, giving it soft reassuring kisses. "I'm going to the next part." The fingers pressed against that wonderful spot once more before they were removed, and he was left with a rather aching sense of loss, panting hard because of it.

There was shifting, and Hao removed his hands from Lyserg's hair in favour of gripping the bed sheet as the other positioned himself against him, and Hao held his breath. Maybe he should take charge of this, Lyserg wasn't experienced in doing something like this, and there would no doubt be copious amounts of-

"Fuck!" He choked out as he was roughly pushed into, ignoring Lyserg's moan as he gripped against the Dowser hard, trying to fight down the burning pain in his backside, and he hissed every time the other felt the need to shift before he was ready. "Fuck that hurts, Lyserg! You're too rough." He hissed out, and all he got was a chuckle for his effort.

"Too rough for the great Asakura Hao?" The tone was amused, as if saying 'This is how you normally do it, I'm just repeating', and Hao bit back another growl in favour of moaning as his cock was grabbed and stroked. His pain was soon forgotten because of this, and instead he moaned readily, hips jerking up against the hand.

Lyserg was moving against him now that he wasn't aching so bad in his rear from the intrusion and mimicking the moans Hao was giving himself. It would be easier, he thought idly, to do this from the comfort of Lyserg's lap instead of being thrust against the bed as he was with Lyserg's sort of scrawny, prone form above him.

"Nnng... Lyserg..." Arms wrapped around the boys back, pulling him closer so Hao could at least give as hard kiss to Lyserg's lips, greedily moaning against them as the kiss was returned. The more powerful shaman raked his nails hard down Lyserg's back, leaving angry red trails in his wake, enjoying the feel of the boy hissing and shuddering on top of him.

He was submitting to Lyserg completely like this, and he could only cling to the smaller boy like a helpless child again, riding out the waves of pleasure that were going through his body, and pant near breathlessly as Lyserg set the pace faster and slightly harder.

It still wasn't enough for him.

Hao jerked his hips against Lyserg's harder, and both of them cried out in unison from such a thing. Lyserg, because _fuck damn_ Hao was so tight and hot, and Hao because _holy fuck_ Lyserg had nailed that spot inside of him that made him see white in pure pleasure. It didn't help either that the dowser had a hold of his throbbing cock either, stroking it in time with his now hard thrusts, each aimed carefully to bring out the maximum loudness Hao could yell for.

And as much as he was sure Lyserg would have loved to make him hoarse from yelling, there was no way the smaller boy had enough stamina to pull it off, and for that Hao was rather thankful. He gripped tighter against Lyserg, that ever present feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. He would have questioned his stamina if he wasn't so busy mashing his lips hard against Lyserg's. Hard enough that there was an audible sound of teeth clicking together, though neither one seemed to notice, and instead they continued on.

Well, only for so long. With Lyserg's continued hard, quick pace hitting his prostate each and every time, Hao grunted, clinging hard to the other and pulling away from his kiss in favour of moaning loudly as his insides clamped down upon Lyserg, and Hao came, a now sticky white mess between their stomachs. And then Lyserg was coming as well with an equally loud cry, and he was filled with the smaller boy's seed.

For a moment, neither one did anything except for pant hard; attempting to catch up with the breath they had lost so far back. Lyserg moved, giving a kiss to Hao's neck, and effectively smearing the come on their stomachs together, Hao making a disgusted noise.

"How Disgusting."

"It's not that bad."

"No, no. It really is. I'm not fond of having my stomach sticking against yours thanks to the help of my own bodily fluids." Hao gave a small grunt as Lyserg pulled out of him, knowing instantly that he was going to be sore very, very soon. What he didn't expect, was for Lyserg to swipe some of his come off his belly with one finger, and sticking it in his mouth and sucking.

"It's really not that bad, you know."

"I sorely hope you are not thinking of kissing me after doing _that—_" It was too late, the others lips were upon him and Hao grimaced, tasting himself on the others lips, only having no will currently to fight back. Smirking, Lyserg pulled back.

"I hope you know this is something that will not ever happen again, Diethel. I also hope you enjoyed it while you could."

"You didn't enjoy it in the least? Submitting to someone weaker then you?" That rather expert tongue of the boy was currently busying itself with cleaning off his stomach, and Hao both growled and grimaced to the question.

"I thought you said this had to do with trust, not some dirty little kink of yours, Diethel."

"I lied."

Lyserg was extremely lucky that there was no way Hao could possibly sit up after that, and was a bit flabbergasted as to _how in the hell_ he didn't figure such a thing out.


End file.
